The invention relates to a lithography device for carrying out projection lithography by means of charged particles, which device includes an imaging particle-optical system for imaging a lithographic object structure on a lithographic imaging surface.
A device of this kind is known from an article in Proceedings SPIE "Electron-Beam Sources and Charged-Particle Optics", Jul. 10-14, 1995 by W. K. Waskiewicz et al., entitled "Electron-Optical Design for the SCALPEL Proof-of-Concept Tool", published in SPIE, Vol. 2522, 1995.